Prior-art stakes have generally taken the shape of large nails or pegs for various objects to be anchored, such as for tents, sun shades, tarps, etc. The attachment point for such stakes is at the top or top portion of the stake. In mild weather conditions, these prior-art stakes generally secure the object successfully if secured in compacted or somewhat solid soils despite heavy wind conditions. However, in loose, non-compacted sandy soils or sand the prior art stakes completely fail in even the most mild wind conditions. Similar failures occur when anchoring an object in snow. To overcome the issues of anchoring in non-compact material, such as sand or snow, longer stakes have been employed or stakes with auger type ends to provide reinforcement in the non-compact material. Such structures, however, are bulky, costly to manufacture, and add considerable weight to the stake itself, resulting in stakes that are impractical and, with unpredictable weather conditions, will simply not provide sufficient anchoring resistance in such non-compact material.
Therefore, based on the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a light-weight stake with a minimal foot-print-that is cost efficient to manufacture and provides considerable anchoring force in loose, non-compacted material, such as sand or snow.